Him
by Mrs. Dawley
Summary: John and Candy have what seeme like a great relationship but what if one is cheating on the other? What if there were to be no John and Candy? What if Randy is there to pick up the pieces?
1. the viper

I was sitting in a hot tub with my eyes shut when I felt a presence of someone joining me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was

"Hi beautiful"

"What do you want Randal?"

"To take you out"

I opened my eyes and looked at him "you really are persistent aren't you?"

"When it comes to something that I want yeah" he said with his smirk

"You realize that I am not property but a person right?" I asked rolling my eyes

"I know but I feel like you can do so much better than John"

I sighed "and I think that is my cue to leave"

I stood up

"Why because you know I am right?" He asked grabbing my hand

I tugged on it but he didn't let go "let go of me Randy"

"Your boyfriend isn't who he plays out to be"

"What trustworthy, honest, loving?" I asked "yeah because he isn't any of that"

"Yeah But is it with only you?"

"He wouldn't cheat on me so now please let go of me" I said now annoyed looking down at my wrist in his hand

"Are you sure because him and Nikole are getting awfully close" he said standing up and grabbing both of my hands

"He wouldn't cheat on me" I said trying not to stutter

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" He asked letting go of me

"Randy you're my friend but don't push it" I said grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me and getting ready to walk

"Candy wait just a second" he said coming up to me

"What Randel?"

"I'm always, ALWAYS going to be here for you no matter what's going on with me or us I will always be here for you" he said leaning in and kissing my forehead

I sighed and nodded then walked off. Randy is my friend in an annoying sort of way but still a friend. I kept walking and went up to the room. John still wasn't back. I looked at my cell it was 8:30pm. I hopped in the shower to get cleaned. When I finally got out 15 minutes later got dried and dressed John was finally back. He picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Hi baby" he said kissing me

"That meeting was long" I said

"Yeah I know and I am sorry you know Vince and his meetings"

I nodded he got up and got into the shower. I sighed Randy is right Nikole and John are close and it's irritating but I trust him no reason I shouldn't. That was when my phone went off. I looked at it and it was Randy. I sighed and answered it

"Yes?" I asked

"Is he back?"

"How did you know he was..?"

"A cheater comes up with reasons to leave Can"

I sighed and then hung up. John isn't cheating on me. That was when it went off again. I didn't even bother looking to see who it was before answering

"Rand..."

"Can it's me"

"Oh hey J" I said

"What's up?"

"I honestly don't even know right now"

"What you mean?" She asked

"I'm just confused"

"On?"

"Randy seems to think that John is ch..." but at that moment John came out

"Randy thinks what?"

"I got to go I'll call you later" I said

"Ok love you sis"

"Love you too" I said and then hung up

"Who was that?" Asked John

"Julie" I replied

He nodded "well Roman wants to go out tonight"

I nodded "how long are you going to be out for?"

"I don't know probably late"

"Who is all going?" I asked trying to sound curious

"Roman, Dean, Seth, Randy, Jeff, Shawn" he said with a shrug

"Ok" I said watching as he was getting himself around

He came over and gave me a kiss "don't wait up ok? I'll see you later"

He then walked out. A little while went by I looked at the clock 11 pm. I got pajamas on and walked out and went to the only person I know that would let me in at such a late time if he was there. I knocked and sure enough he answered

"I thought you were going with the guys" I said

"Where?" Randy asked

"Out"

He nodded "yeah...want to come in?"

I nodded "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah come on" He said wrapping his arm around me

We laid on the bed

"So were you in I.."

"I didn't know anything about it Can" Randy said

"Is he really cheating on me Randy?" I asked when a tear ran down my cheek

He wiped it off "I...let's talk about that in the morning hun"

He pulled me closer, kissed my head, and I fell asleep. That next morning I was woken up by Randy getting up

"Morning sunshine" he said "sleep well?"

I sighed "slept fine thank you for letting me crash here"

"I told you I'll always be here for you" Randy said as I sat up

"Yes You did and thank you for being there" I said "want to get breakfast?"

"Yes sweet thing lets go" he said wrapping his arm around me and walking me out of the room and down to breakfast

We get down there grabbed our breakfast and sat down. That was when John came and joined us

"Hey where were you this morning?" John asked looking over at me

Randy looked at me and then looked at John

"What time did you get home last night John?" Randy asked

"It was pretty late to bad you couldn't have joined us last night" John said taking a bite of his muffin

That's when I looked over and saw Roman and Seth they looked over at me and quickly looked away. I sighed and looked up at John and gave him a small smile

"We should do something later Candy" John said kissing my head. I cleared my throat and nodded

"Yeah we should" I said taking a bite of my strawberry

John stood up "I'll pick you up I'll message you ok?"

I nodded, he kissed me then walked away. I looked over at Randy then looked over at Roman. I stood up. Randy eyed me "What are you doing because you have that thinking face"

I looked at Randy and then back over at Roman Who now has his eyes on me staring. I started walking over to him and I am shaking, shaking like a leaf.

"Hey prin..."

"Were you at the bar last night with John?"

I looked between Seth and Roman who looked up at me again

"Yeah we were" said Seth

"Who all went?"

"Us, and Dean, some of the girls"

I nodded "some of the girls huh?"

"Yeah like Nikki and Brie" said Roman

"If I find out your lying to me both of your dicks will be shoved so far up your asses that it will reach your throat and whenever you cough you will have an orgasm" I said leaning down into their faces "now picture yourself swallowing your own semen all that slime salty ness in your mouth"

"I'm assuming you gave head in your day?" asked Nikki walking by

"Something you know so much about" I hollered back

I looked back down at them "do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" they both said

"Good remember that for the next time you think about lying to me" I said walking away


	2. tell Her

Romans pov

I was walking down the hall at the arena and found John. I pulled him into a closed roomqss

"You have to come clean man" I said

"What are you talking about?" John asked

"The Nikki thing you have to tell Candy"

"I can't I love Candy" said John "I can't hurt her like that"

"Dude if you loved her like you say you do you wouldn't b cheating on her" I said like duh "she will already be hurt besides she I believe is catching on anyways"

"What you mean?" He asked

"Yeah now I have your attention" I

said sarcastically "dude she was asking questions"

"What questions?"

I could tell he was getting paranoid

"She asked if we were with you last night and I may have slipped that Nikki and Brie was with us"

"Seriously?" He asked hitting his head on his hand

"Yeah look she is not stupid I have been telling you this from the beginning" I said "you have been with her for 2 years if you don't want to be with her split up before any more damage is done besides she threatened my man hood and I really would like to keep it"

John sighed "I can't"

"Then end it with Nikole now" I said

"your secret will get out whether you tell her or she finds out another way"

That was when Nikole came up "Hey Rome and John"

"Figure it out John if not it will bite you in the ass and that is not something that you want"

"What is he talking about John" asked Nikole

"What's going on?" Candy asked coming up to us

"As I said" I said walking away after giving Candy a hug then I turned back around for a quick second and looked at John and then pointing to Candy "I'll always have her back"

Candys pov

I looked at John and wrapped my arm around him "What was that about?"

John and Nikole looked at me and shrugged. I stared at the both of them for a moment

"Is something going on that I should know about?" I asked

Nikole was silent

"No" said John quickly "I'll see you around Nikole"

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked away.

"I love you Candy" John said leaning down and kissing me

"I love you too" I said as his phone went off

"Are you going to look at that?" I asked

"Nope I just want to worry about one thing and that is spending time with you" said John sitting on a random table in the back and pulling me up on him

I nodded when a tv person came up to us "John you're wanted for your segment"

"I guess that's going to have to wait" he said kissing me then he left

I sighed and got up. I went and found Randy who was sitting in his room.

"hey whats up?" I asked

"I figured you were spending time with John?" he asked

"Apparently not as he went to his segment that he had to do" I said with a shrug but that is a part of the job so I decided to come and spend time with my best friend" I said "but something strange happened or mabe I am over reacting"

"what happened darling?" asked Randy wrapping his arms around me

"Well I walked into a conversation in which ended weird and I think it was about me" I said "because when I walked in they got quiet like I wasnt supposed to hear about it"

Randy gave me a concerned look

"who was it between?"

"It was with Romen, Nikole, and John and I just got this weird feeling that I walked into something that I wasnt supposed to" I said

"What was said?" he asked sitting on the bench and pulling me on to his lap

"I didnt hear it all but what I did hear was Roman telling John that he will always have my back which is nice then I asked if there was something I should know John and Nikki and shrugged and then shook their heads and said no, then as we were walking away John got a message but he said he didnt want to check it because he just wanted to worry about spending time with me"

"So youre worried that he is hiding something from you?" Randy asked me

I nodded "I guess I am"

"Well love lets go find out then" Randy said standing me up

"but I dont want him mad at me" I muttered

"Hun this will drive you crazy til the end of time until you figure it out" Randy said turning me around to look at him "now is the time to find out"

I nodded "I guess you are right"

"I know I am"

Randy grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. We walked down the hall of the arena and looked for John. When we found him he was actually talking to Nikki. We stood there watching them and they werent even realizing it. He kissed her hand and hugged her. She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheak. I sighed and I felt not only hurt but anger. It was like something was going on and I had no idea. I went to walk out but Randy pulled on my shirt and tugged me back. I glared at him and he shook his head

"All you saw was him being nice to her you have to wait for solid evidence" he whispered

"That was evidence enough for me Ran" I said through my teeth

"but not for him, if you want to catch someone cheating catch them in the act catch them when they have no way to make it look like you are crazy" he whispered

I groaned.

"Candy I told you from the start that I am here for you and that I love you. I will help you but you have to do it my way" Randy said "and I want you to catch him in the act"

"Ran that is the thing you want him to hurt you want me to see them kiss an shit and honestly as I would love to catch him in the act that is the one thing I will not be able to watch"

Randys Pov

I looked down at this girl, the girl that I have had my eyes on for some time and she is with this guy that she thought was the man of her life. That fucker is cheating on her and I want him to hurt but I now can see in her eyes, those sweet innocent eyes, that she wouldnt be able to deal with the hurt. I sighed and I looked back up from her to an empty space in which John and Nikole was once before. I dont want her to hurt but she needs to know that John is cheating on her and that he isnt this nice innocent man. She knows something is going on but no proof. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled on her.

"Come on" I said "that is enough for one day I dont want you hurt"

"Randy I need to know if he is cheating on me" Candy said with those big blue eyes

"I will find out for you, I dont want to see you hurt, I dont want to see you cry"

"Randy I need to know"

"And I will find out for you, you said that Roman said he has your back right?"

She nodded "yeah...oh my goodness do you think he knows?"

"Yeah, there is only one way to find out right?"

!!!! Candys pov!!!

We walked to Romans locker room and I walked in not giving a damn. I of course got somewhat of a show. There stood Roman in a towl.

"You know you can remove that towl right I wouldnt complain"

"Candy you have a boyfriend" Roman said quite surprised

"A boyfriend that I think you know a deep secret aboout"

"come again" Roman said quietly

"I think you know what I am talking about" I said going up to him

"You know?" he asked

"She has a hunch Rome you said you have her back so how about you help us" Randy said "and please help me by putting on some clothes"

Roman chuckled and went and put on some clothes

"Candy what would you like for me to do you know I will always have your back" Roman said pulling me into a bear hug

"Tell me" I said looking up at him "is he cheating on me Rome?"

"I am not going to say yes or no on tht but I will help you catch him"

"I already have someone doing that for me so how about you just tell me" I said

"NO, but I know where they plan on meeting tonight so how about you go there and catch him" Roman said putting both of his hands on either side of my head

I sighed "Its about as much as I am going to get out of you arent I?"

"Candy not only am I your friend but I am his also."

"How can you be friends with him when he is cheating on your good friend?"

"Because he has had my back from the beginning"

"Thanks for giving me my answer" I said

He was quiet for a moment and then gave me that -are you serious- look "you got me"

"I did, pretty slick if I dont say so myself" I said hurting but proud of myself if I do say so

"So where are they meeting at?" asked Randy

"They are going to Applebees for supper after the event" Roman said

"So what do we do?" asked Randy

"This is all up to you Can" said Roman

"We go and we set it straight" I said with a sigh

My heart was beating fast and I was starting to feel nauseus. Is this going to be the end of us?

After the event

Randy and I set out to Applebees and waited for them.

"Do me a favor and text him for me, just ask him where he is" Randy said

So i did just that as curious myself on what he would say.

Me: Hey babe where are you?

We waited a few moments later I got an answer

Love: I am out with some friends I will be back there in a little bit. I love you

"keep it going give them a few moments to at least get settled" Randy said

Me: Where are you guys maybe I can come and join you

I looked over at Randy and he nodded.

"Ran, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Can, you can ask me anything you should know this"

"How do you know so much on this?" I asked looking from the restaraunt to him

"Lets just say I have had my heart broken multiple times and my ex wife cheated on me so I know these things because I had to"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "I am sorry Randy, I didn't know or I wouldnt have asked"

"Hey we are friends right you deserve to know these things" he said with a shrug

That was when I got an answer

Love: You know something no probably not tonight its just a guys night and I would hate to be rude to the other guys and invite my incredibly hot girlfriend when they dont have any of their girlfriends with them. I wouldn't want them jealous

I shook my head slowly and showed Randy who scuffed and shook his head also

"What a scum" Randy said

You could tell he was annoyed

"Alright I believe they have had enough time to get settled lets go catch some cheating asshole" Randy said opening up his door

I followed suit and If I didn't feel sick enough before I feel even sicker now. we walked into the restaraunt

"Two of you tonight?" asked the waitress

"We are actually just looking for a couple of friends of ours" I said as Randy looked around

"I don't see them meanning they are in a private room" Randy said

"I am sorry but who are we looking for?"

"John Cena and Nikki Bella"

"I am sorry but I can't give you that kind of information as you are fans" the waitress said

"No, we are fans we actually work for the same business" Randy said pulling out his id

"Ok oh I am sorry Mr. Orton follow me" she said

We followed them and she took us to the table. Their faces=priceless

busted


	3. busted

"Wat can I get you two for drinks?" asked the waitress

"Oh we dont want anything we are just having a little...meeting. It will be real quick" I said "We will be in and out real fast. 5 minutes tops"

"Oh...ok" she said then walked away

"boys night huh?" I asked

"Last time she was checked Nikki is a girl unles she is a girl inside a boys body" Randy said

"Candy...how did.."

"How did I find you? How did I know you would be here?" I asked finishing his sentece

"That is my secret" I said

"Yeah our secret" Randy chimed in

I looked over at him "Let me talk please"

"Oh sorry" Randy said backing up "I am here if you need me"

I nodded and then put my attenton back to them

"Candy, I'm so..."

But I cut Nikole off "Oh don't you are just as bad as him" I said looking at him "How long?"

"How long.."

"How long have you been cheating on me with her John felix" I asked

He was silent for a moment

"how long John?"

"A.." but I again cut her off

"Are you John, do you have a penis?"

"No.."

"Ok I want John to answer this question I mean he had balls enough to cheat on me he can have balls enough to answer the question, so how long John?"

"almost 2 years"

"Almost two years huh?" I asked "So you started this lovely thing shortly after we got together?"

He didnt say anything

"Is that correct?" I asked once more

"Yes" Nikki said

"Ok" I said as it was slowly setting in on the crisis of the situation and tears started to slowly form in my eyes

I looked back at Randy gathered myself and then turned back to them

"The bad thing is Nikole you knew the entire time I was with him, so why continue?" I asked

She shrugged "Honestly because I like him, I love him"

"You..you love him?" I asked this time a tear struck down my cheek "Yeah so did I but I guess I just wasnt good enough for im, for you was I?"

I looked at him "Candy, I am..."

"Save it John, I was in love with you. The funny thing is I was told multiple times that you were cheating on me. I just didn't believe them but it was suddenly coming more and more clear to me that the possibility of you cheating could be true"

He got up and started to slowly come near me. I put my hand up to keep him at an arms length and I felt Randy move behind me

"Can..please let me..."

I shook my head as the tears were coming down more and more making me feel weak "John I trusted you, I love you and you do this to me? I thought you felt the same way, you said you felt the same way"

"Can, I do" I smacked him in the faace

"No you don't...because if you did you wouldn't have done this to me" I said "You wouldn't have had the heart to do this to me"

He was silent "I lo..."

"Don't you have done enough you have said enough" I said wiping the tears from my face "I love you, i loved you"

We stared at one another "I am very hurt I trusted you with the one thing that I gave you the only thing I could give to you...two years" I said now bawling

Randy came up to me and touched me. I shook him off and looked at Nikole "I can't compete, you are obiously who he wants, you with your fake tits your fake personality. He must like fake. He is yours you win"

I looked at him one last time gathering myself before walking out of the room. We made it out of the restaraunt and I got into the vehicle. I sat there and started hyperventaling, Randy wrapped his arms around me

"Let it out" He whispered

That is exactly what I did I started bawling.

"How...could...he...Randy?" I asked him trying to catch my breath

"Breathe hun, breathe...he is an asshole. Assholes and bitches do this" He said rubbing his hand on the side of my head holding me close to him

"I thought we would have had a future..I am so sorry for not listening to you Ran. I should have...you were right"

"I didnt want to be Can, I didn't want to be" Randy said softly

I just continued to cry and cry. It is like I couldnt stop.

"I feel so hurt Ran, I dont know what to do. I just want to curl up in a ball and die" I said "How was I not good enough for him?"

"Because he is a guy that likes to get around, he likes to keep his penis wet" Randy said "shhh, lets head back to the hotel and get some sleep"

I was so hurt but Randy drove us back to the hotel, He got out of the vehicle and came around to my side. He picked me up and carried me up to his room. He then slipped off my shoes and put me into one of his shirts. I didnt know what or how to think. My whole mind was silent and it was like the only emotion I felt or knew was there was saddness. I started crying once again. Randy got onto the bed and pulled me closer to him.

"Ran..." I said through the tears

"Shhh close your eyees hun, I am here and I am not going anywhere"

"Why didnt he tell me, why didnt he break it off"

"Because he thought he could have his cake and eat it too" Randy said as he pulled the blanket up to us "Now get some sleep shhh"

The tears were still going and finally I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

Johns pov

I felt horrible. I never seen Candy cry like that. I looked over at Nikki who was silent. We decided that it was time for us to leave and we headed back to the hotel. I felt heart broken, why did I do this why have I let it go on this long? I walked back to my hotel room.

"I think I am going to sleep here tonight" I said quietly to Nikole

I was secretly hoping that Candy would show up but I knew that it was to far from fixing and that I screwed up really bad and that there was no fixing this. Not with the way she looked at me and hit me in the face. I knew it was probably over but I needed that hope.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Nikki asked wrapping her arms around me

"Nikole I screwed up I should have been honest with her and told her from the start. This is on me and I need to sit for a moment and just think"

She nodded "oh..um ok"

"Good night Nikole, I love you"

"I love you too John see you tomorrow"

I nodded and then closed the door. I saw on my bed and a tear escaped. I loved Candy that was no question but we were so different when we got together but she also b rougt so much joy to my life. I am so confused. I got changed and laid down. I sighed and then turned on the tv. i dozed off

Candys pov

I woke up and looked at the time 3 in the morning. I sat up and looked over at Randy who was asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about John cheating on me. I got up and quietly walked out of the room. I went back to my old hotel room and tip toed into the hotel room. John was out. I heard him snorning which he was out cold. I put my bags over near the door. I quietly walked over to where John was sleeping and saw his cell phone siting on the bedside table. I picked it up and unlocked his phone. He still had his background as him and I when we went to the beach. I felt the tears come back so i slowly shook them away. That was when i remembered I had some super glue in one of my bags. There wasnt a whole lot I could do to the guy and the idea that popped into my head just made me realize how childish I could get but American Pie popped into my head. So I went and grabbed the super glue and went back over to John. He didnt have any blankets on and only a pair of loose shorts. So I grabbed his hand gently put super glue on it. I lifted up his shorts and carefully stuck his hand on his penis. I then super glued his penis to himself. I put the lid on to the superglue and walked out with my bags. I chuckled he is going to have a hard one explaining this to people. I got bacck to the Randys hotel and carefully laid back down after puting the super glue away. I curled up next to Randy and he wrapped his arm around me and I fell back to sleep.

Johns pov

I woke up to my hand on my penis. I tried to move it and couldn't. What the hell is going on? I again tried and couldn't. I looked and rolled over and grabbed my cell. I called up Nikole

"Hey I need you to come to the hotel room. Its an emergency" I said before hanging up

A few moments later Nikole showed up and I walked over with my hand stuck to my penis and all. Nikole has now noticed this

"What is going on with you?"

"My hand wont come off" I said

"What do you mean it won't come off? get your hand off your penis John'

"What do you think I am talking about it seems like it is stuck there and my penis isnt moving off of my leg" I said now panicking

"Let me see" Nikole said

So I laid on the bed and she looked and then started laughing.

"What?" I asked

"Well it seems like you might have an issue here" she said with a chuckle

"Glad you have had finally noticed"

"Well you are super glued to yourself" she said with a smirck

"Well how did that one happen?" I asked

She shrugged "I don't kow but you are and the bad thing is is you are glue to your pee hole how are you supposed to pee?"

"Nikole how did this happen?" I asked trying to get it off once more

"I dont know but you don't think...(she gasped) do you think Candy did this?"

"I don't think so I mean Candy may be upset with me but she doesn't have a mean bone in her body"

"Are you sure because this seems like revenge to me" Nikole asked

"Walk me over there" I said

"Out in public?" she asked

"cover me up and walk in front of me so people dont see" I said

So she put a jacket over top and we started off to Randys

Randys pov

Candy and I were still in bed she was sleeping I was lying there when I noticed her bags were there. She must have gone for a midnight walk. I sighed when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it and there stood John and Nikole.

"You guys need to go, how dare you show up here after what you have done" I said pissed off

"Hey slow down, first off your friend in there decided to do something cruel to me" John said

"You mean the woman that was in love with you? Good you deserve every cruel that happens to you" I said

"Can we please come in so I can show you what I mean?"

"Show me right here" I said "there is no way I am letting you in there right now" I said

He sighed "Nikole move the jacket so he sees"

Nikole moved the jacket and that was when I noticed something was off

"What is wrong with you?" I asked

"I think Candy super glued his hand to his penis and his penis to the side of his leg"

i coudldnt help but to laugh

"There is no way Candy could have done this" I said

"Are you sure because this seems like revenge to me" Nikole said

"I didn't deserve this" John said

"Acually you did deserve this" Nikole said quietly

I started chuckling "hold on"

I shut the door and went and woke up Candy

"Candy what did you do?"

"What you mean?"

"You know what I am talking about" I said laughing

"Oh dont tell me he didnt deserve that"

"Oh he did and its good I really like that idea but you need to tell him how to get it off he has training and signings to do" I said grinning

"Oh we can't let him sweat it?" she whined "he took two years of my life"

"Imean we could but you can get into trouble for this"

"Ugh tell him to look it up" she said "he is smart I mean he had me believe that he loved me so I am sure he can figure out how to use the internet and take the superglue off"

"Alright" I said and went back to John

"So, what did she say?"

"That you deserved it"

"Alright I made a mistake but seriously this?"

That was when candy showed up to the door

"You deserve every bit of this and that wasnt a mistake it was a choice so guess what you can figure out for yourself how to get it off" she said shutting the door.

"candy he can go to your uncle and then what?" I asked

"Are you serious?" she asked now irritated

" I am just saying"

Ugh "fine" she said now looking it up and then went back and John was still standing there

"Try soaking it in hot soapy water and scrape it off if that doesnt wory try acetone nail polish remover and then try and scrape it off"

"Ow that is going to hurt" he whined

"The only other way is to go to the hospital" i said with a shrug

"Hospital?" asked Nikole

"Are you serious?" asked John "this is unforgiveable"

"Really unforgiveable? how about what you did at least you can laugh later on about this, I can't" she said shutting the door once again

Johns pov

Fuck me

"You know she is right you can laugh about this later we did hurt her John and you want to complain about this" Nikole said walking away

I sighed, I seriously messed up


	4. no sec no wrestling

Randy and I looked at each other and started laughing

"That was great Can, how did you manage to come up with that?" asked Randy

"I may have watched American Pie one to many times and the idea just popped into my mind" I said with a shrug "Plus now he isn't going to be able to have sex for like a week"

Randy chuckled "Oh Can I love you...you are to funny"

"Glad my situation gives you the chuckles" I said sarcastically

"It's not the situation that has me laughing but what you did to him for revenge...now that, that is great" Randy said "wait until that gets around"

"Yeah, well then everyone will know that he cheated on me" I said then it sunk it "Ran I dont want everyone to hate him for what he did"

"Can, everyone already basically knew"

"So the joke was on me then?" I asked now irritated "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I have tried telling you Can, some of us have tried telling you but you didn't believe us" Randy said moving a piece of hair away from the front of my face

I sighed "I just feel like a joke now Ran..."

"Candy look at me, you are far from a joke." he said"if anyone is a joke its him"

I sighed "I just want to move on already but I dont know how"

"Well gluing his penis to his hand is a great start" randy said with a chuckle

I couldnt help but laugh at that "Yeah it was huh?"

"Brilliant" He said "let me know when youre doing revengy stuff again so I can be a part of it"

"Deal" I said kissing him on the cheek

he looked at me and smiled "Can, I believe that it might hurt now but you will get through this. It might take some time but you will get through this"

I shrugged "Ran, I honestly don't feel ok, I don't feel like I will get through this. I feel like I can do all of this revengy stuff but I don't feel like I will. What if I can't??"

"Candy look at me" He said gently moving my head up so I looked at him "You will, understand? Just remember one thing for me: even though you might hurt now and it might feel like you will never get over this and you can't open up your heart again to someone else...you can because not all men are like that."

I sighed and then nodded "you are amazing you know that Ran?"

"Yeah I know, its my talent" Randy said with the cheesest grin

I chuckled

"lets go miss thing" Randy said "We got to go and get some training done and go to the event tonight"

I changed into a tank top and shorts "alright I am ready"

We headed to the gym

Johns pov

I ended up having to go to the hospital where they said I couldn't wrestle, have sex or do anything that could cause more damage. I sighed and headed to the arena where I had to talk to Mr. McMahn. I knocked on the office door

"Hi John how can I help you?"

"Um I actually have an issue that I need to talk to you about"

"Ok well I am hoping that its not about not being able to compete I was wanting to try something new" Vince said

I groaned on the inside, now I am very annoyed

"Well I was just at the hospital" I said

"Are you hurt because remember we agreed that we would be careful not to harm ones self outside of the ring" Vince said leaning back into his chair.

I apparently had all of his attention now. Fuck

"Well there may have been an incendent with some superglue, may I say it wasn't all of my fault"

"What happened with the superglue and how was it not your fault"

Should I also say that Vinces son in law is Candys uncle. I am fucked

"Well umm, the doctor said I couldn't wrestle or cause any more damage to the area that it was on" I said trying to skip the part of who and how it happened

"John what area was it on?"

"My personal area"

"There was superglue on your penis? What did you do try and masterbate and mistake the superglue for lotion?"

palm to head motion

"No sir" I said now feeling embarressed

"Wait you said this wasn't your fault right?"

"I said it wasn't entirely my fault" I corrected

"Doesn't matter if you werent masterbating then this sounds like a revenge thing" Vince said

And now I may be dead

"Does this have to do with Candy?" Vince asked "what did you do with my grand daughter John?"

I sighed "I rather keep that between her and I"

"John this went from work business to family business, so what happened?"

"I made her mad so she superglued my hand to my junk and my junk to my leg"

"What did you do to make her mad?"

"Vince I rather keep our personal buisness to ourselves if you don't mind"

'Ok I am sure I will find out anyways" Vince said "Candy and I are close, ok how long do you need off?"

"A week"

"A week? Ok you got it and John lets hope you didn't break my grandaughters heart"

I sighed and stood up "Ok thank you Vince"

"Uh huh" he said watching me walk out

Crap

Candy's pov

I was at the gym with Randy when I saw Nikole there with Bre. I sighed, this hurt a lot I was between heart broken and wanting to beat her face in. I sighed when Randy came over to me

"Remember it might hurt now but it will get better" Randy said gently putting my attention on him

I nodded "I know"

"How about you get into the ring and put your attention on me for awhile" Randy suggested

So I did just that, about an hour in I decided that I needed a break and we allowed someone else take the ring

"Ran, I am starving" I said taking a drink of my water

"Ok lets go eat" He said

We were about to leave when I saw John walk in. He and I stared at one another for a moment when he decided to walk over to me

"Thanks to you, I can't wrestle or have sex. I am off for a week"

"Well thanks to you I am heart broken. This is your fault John no one elses if you learned to keep your damn feelings to one person and keep your dick in your pants you wouldn't be having this issue." I said with a shrug "So I have no sympthy for you what so ever. There isn't just you trying to work through this there is me too and between you and Nikole I have to see the both of you every damn day its not like I get a break because as soon as I walk out of my hotel room I always see you two, so I always get a reminder what a waste of two years I had. How i put so much heart and love into a relationship that was just a lie from the start"

"A lie? a waste? Is that what that was?"

"It was too you John it was to you.. You lied to me every fucking day! You lied to me every time you told me that you loved me! You lied to me every time you werent with me because you were off screwing her! You were always off with Nikole John so yes everything cruel that has happened to you is your damn fault! It might have been real to me every fucking feeling I had for you was freaking real but it wasn't to you" I said pushing him

randy came up to me and touched my arm making me realize once more that it wasn't just me and him.

"I loved you John, I loved you and it meant nothing to you because if it did you wouldn't have been screwing Nikole"

I looked over in the direction Nikole was and Bre looked like she was chewing her out. I looked back at John "leave me alone got it, our friendship is over. You will always have a piece of my heart and that is the piece I am always going to try and forget. I don't know what I did for you to just go off and cheat on me but I am sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I am sorry I wasn't the love of your life like you once told me I was. I wasn't asking for marrage or kids John, I was just asking for your damn heart, I was just asking for honesty and loyalty something apparently you couldn't do"

"Can..."

"Sorry I hurt your penis, sorry Nikole but you can't fuck him for a week I know how you like to do that. Sorry everyone for the show"

I walked out the door with Randy next to me

"feel better?" he asked

"Sadly no" I said hopping into the car when my phone ring

"Hi Uncle Hunter" I said putting my phone on speaker

Uncle Hunter: Hey I just got off the phone with your grandfather and it seemed that there was an incident with some superglue to Johns penis

Me:Yeah there might have been an icident with some superglue...was it with his penis? wow...

I was trying to act innocent but the both of us knew it wasnt true

Uncle Hunter: Candy come on now, want to explain what that was about because I am sure that it had to do with some revenge

I heard Randy snicker and I looked over at him with a grin

Me: Ok fine you caught me I am 20 years old what are you going to do ground me? He broke my heart Uncle Hunter

Uncle Hunter: He broke your heart? What happened from what he said to your grandfather it made it sound like you two were just having a fight

I sighed, now I knew I had said to much

Me: Look there isnt much you can do, I have it taken care of.

Uncle Hunter: Candy Elizabeth what happened? I know you are 20 but I raised you since you were 9 you are pretty much my daughter so I want to know what hpapens to you.

I looked over at Randy who shrugged "do what you have to do" he whispered

Me: Promise you won't get involved?

Uncle Hunter: I promise

I looked up and John just happened to be coming out with Nikole and Bre. So much for training. He looked up and saw me. Its like I can't escape him

Me: He cheated on me

Uncle Hunter: How long?

Me: 2 years

Uncle Huner: Seriously? The entire time you two have been together?

Me: Yeah, I rahter not talk about it anymore ok?

Uncle Hunter: I know its illegal so I can't kill him but what if we stuck him in a match in which he will know is for hurting you...

Me:Uncle Hunter you promised you wouldn't get involved

Uncle Hunter: One match Candy, thats all I want to do, one match for 2 years of cheating

Me: Just one match? Fine but who is it going to be?"

Uncle Hunter: Just one match and how would you like to be involved. You and say Randy Orton vs. John Cena and Nikki Bella

I looked over at Randy who was nodding his head agreeing "sounds good to me"

Me: Alright sounds good to us

Uncle Hunter: Alright sounds good, Hi Randy, and this match will be next week by the way so get in all the training that you can. I will announce it tonight after I give John the news which by the way you should be there as I will be setting the rules so when you get to the arena tonight just come to the office

Me: Alright Uncle, see you tonight love ya cya

Uncle Hunter: Ok see you in a few love ya cya

I hung up the phone and looked over at Randy

"Should be fun" randy said smiling

"Yeah it should" I said

We pulled in to buffalo Wild Wings and ate, afterwards we went to the arena.

"Hey you are wanted in Hunters office" said a working hand

I nodded and Randy came with me. I opened the door and we both walked in. There stood John and Nikole. They both looked at me and I looked away. I looked at my Uncle

"Ok so the reason I called you four in here tonight well there is a future match for next Monday" said Uncle Hunter

John and Nikole looked at me and I shrugged

"See I was granted to have one match only one and it is going to be you four as I know the love that is going on between the four of you"

"So you basically are taking our relationship and putting it on tv, you are taking the fact that as I am sure you know that Candy and I aren't and now taking that out on me and Nikole" John said

"No what I am doing is putting you in a match because you cheatd on my neice with her and since I am sure she is hurting I am giving her the chance to take her feelings out on you, so yeah I guess what you said" Uncle Hunter "I told her it would be only this time"

"That isn't right and you know it" Nikole chimed in

"Hey it is this only time and plus Candy has the right to take her feelings out on someone I mean wouldn't you if John cheated on you with her?"

Nikole sighed and then crossed her arms and didn't say a word

"Candy I am really sorry I don't know how many times I have to say it' John said looking at me "If I could take it back I would but I can't"

I was hurting and so angry. "Alright Uncle Hunter so a match next week got it is that all?"

"Yeah pretty much" Uncle Hunter said nodding

I got up from the chair and walked out only to be followed by John up beside me

"Can we please talk?" He asked

"Don't you think you have said enough because honestly I am tired of talking to someone that is obiiously not listening" I said

"Just five minutes and you dont have to say a word" he said

I looked at him "fine but five minutes is all you have"

He pulled me into a private room

"Candy I really am sorry. Ok I meant it when I said that I loved you that wasn't a lie."

"If you loved me John you wouldnt have cheated on me but you did and that was your choice...that is two years of what I thought was an amazing relationship but it was only true and honest on one side"

"They were and I loved every bit of it and I shouldn't have cheated on you but I did and I can't take that back"

"Yeah you did and why is that John why did you cheat on me? Because you never said why"

"I don't have a good reason, I guess when it started it was because I just wanted something else. It was only supposed to be a one time thing and it turned into something more and I am sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you Can, never"

"But John that is exactly what you did, you hurt me and over someone that is nothing but fake body parts and all. If you wanted to cheat on me with someone you should have picked better. John I loved you, I still love you and that is never going to change but I am hurt and so angry at you. why did you just come to me and break it off?"

"Because I kept telling myself that I was going to break it off with Nikole but I never did"

"So when you decided to not break it off with her why not then? You had to have known that I was going to find out soon enough"

"I figured that i would have told you I just didn't think that someone else would have helped you"

"john I have friends and although some of them are your friends they are mine also. I would have found out eventually e ven if it was all on my own" I said

"I am sorry ok, just know that I am truely sorry for hurting you. I do still love you Can"

I nodded and then walked out of the room "I love you too John" I muttered before walking away


	5. Julie

It has been about a week. I was sitting in the locker room getting around all irritated because I had a feeling I knew how tonight was going to go. Nikki had Bre so they were able to do twin magic if they wanted, I had no chance in winning this. I sighed. I leaned back when Randy came in. He sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Stop stressing out tonight is going to go fine" He said

"no because the both of us knows how this is going to go, Nikki and John.."

"Will lose, they have already lost Can. We caught them red handed and on top of that they have nothing left. No hope no dignity nothing."

i sighed "I just have a feeling that something is going to happen"

That was when a helping hand came and got us.

"Its time for your guys match" he said

We nodded and headed to the gorilla and waited, but of course Uncle Hunter was out there

"So last week something personal happened to a family member of mine that I am not to happy about. So she and I agreed that that the ass that decided to break her heart deserves to feel the pain that he has caused her. So tonight the match goes as follows: It is a mixed tag team of John Cena and Nikki Bella. (They came out and got into the ring) and The Viper Randy Orton and my niece Candy Stepps!"

We came out to Randys theme song and got into the ring. John and Nikole got into their corners when out came Bre. I looked at her I mean I shouldnt have been surprised as she did give me an apologetic look but Nikki is her sister.

"oh before this match starts just incase any funny business starts Candy don' worry you have some bakc up"

That was when 'Animals' came on from Nickelback and out came Julie!! I couldn't help myself but shreek as Julie ran up and got into the ring.

she gave me a hug and then got out and the match was on its way. It started out with Randy and John. I stood there and watched (I suck at the whole wrestling part so we will skip those scenes). It of course didn't take long before the whole Nikole and Bre thing started. Randy came over to tag me in and as i was about to get in Bre came along and tried to swipe my foot of course Julie caught it before hand and speared her out of the way. I got in and pulled Nikki in by her hair and John got out. We stared at one another for a moment ad that was when I turned my attention back on to Nikole.

"Candy I am sorry we should have told you, I have been telling him to tell you" she said as I pushed her into the turn buckle.

(the match continued) she did her rack attack and I was on the mat. She got up and tagged in John. Now I know personally that is my cue to get up and tag in Randy but two things. One it hurt to move and two well I kind of wanted to hurt him. He stood there staring down at me, we locked eyes

"Get up Can!" I heard Julie hollering from the one side of the ring.

I looked over at her and saw Bre get up. I pointed "behind you!"

Julie of course moved out of the way and she took care of business. I put my attention on John who got closer to me. I slowly got up and acted as I was going to tag Randy in but I stopped and turned back around and slowly went towards John

"What are you doing Can?" John asked as Igot up to him

Now I honesty dont know what got into me but that was when I looked over at Randy and then back at John.

"Can, I know that look" John said

"Remember when you said that you still loved me?" I asked him as he lowered his head towards mine I mean lets face it the man is taller than me

He nodded "I will always love you Can, why? You should know this"

"I love you too John, I always will" I said and acted like I was going to lean in to kiss him but really I turned on him and stole Randys finisher: The RKO! Down went John

Now I normally don't take finishers but I just felt like it was meant to be for that very moment. I looked over at Julie and Randy and their jaws dropped but then Randys face turned into a grin.

"Pin him!" he hollard

I got down, sat on him, grabbed his leg and pinned him. John was to shocked to kick out. Randy and I won. Randy and Julie jumped into the ring and raised my hand

"I am so proud of you!" Randy said picking me up and spinning me around then putting me down

"I knew you could do it the whole time!" Julie said hugging me

I looked over at John and Nikole. John was sitting there in the ring looking up at me and Nikki and Bre were outside of the ring just looking in at us. They all looked shocked. John got up and nodded and then went and grabbed a mic

"Candy, Candy, Candy" he said "honestly I never knew you had it in you but then again I should have known as you are the little girl of the place. i mean for goodness sake you are Vinces grandaughter. You got wrestling in your blood"

"Whats your point John?" asked Randy

"I am talking to Randy I know she knows how to answer for herself. She does have a mouth and I know she knows how to use it" John said

Randy was heading towards him and I got in between them and I put my hand on Randys chest

"Easy, I can handle this" I said

Randy backed up and i then turned back towards John

"What is your point John, so what I know how to wrestle. Everyone can see that"

"You won because I let you win. I mean you just stole Ortons finisher what someone from the MchMahon family can't come up with her own moves?"

I nodded "John you have some balls to sit here and be an complete ass but then again it shouldn't surprise me as you went two years being one"

"How many times do I have to aplogize? I am sorry ok!"

"John you can apologize until you are blue in the face but you are grown ass man and knew better"

"Yes I knew better but that didn't stop me from screwing her" he said

I couldn't believe he said that and that was when Julie came up to us

"So the perfect John Cena broke my best friends heart?"

"Yes and I regret it"

"Oh you are going to especially since you didn't sound like you were sincere" Julie said

She looked at me "I am sorry"

I shrugged and that was when you kicked him in the balls. John again went down. We hopped out of the ring and headed down the ramp with Randy in between us and his arms around our shoulders


	6. Regret

I was sitting pool side dangling our feet in with Julie, Jeff, and Randy when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see John standing there

"Can we talk please?" He asked

I looked over at Julie with a sigh and then back up at him and slowly shook my head

"No I have nothing more I want to say to you" I said dryly even though I feel my heart ache

What can I say I was head over heels for the guy

"Please Can just for a minute"

I groaned "fine just for a minute"

I stood up and followed him away from everyone

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asked putting his hands on his hips

"Well John I am pretty sure if I'm not mistaken that is what one does after you split up because a ass decided to cheat on the other " I said with a shrug

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me how many times do I have to apologize?" John asked sounding annoyed

"John it's going to take awhile for me to accept your apology...I was in love with you and you didnt give two shits. I thought you and I were going to be together for a very long time and you proved me wrong" I said "so I am sorry but I do not forgive you right now I do not accept your apology right now I need time" I said getting ready to walk away when he grabbed my hand tightly

"Candy I want you back I need you back in my life you were my best friend and I still love you" he pleaded

"John you fucked up and now you have to deal with the consequences...besides I am pretty sure your new girlfriend with the fake tits and a even faker personality is waiting for you and would love to hear you say that" I said growing annoyed "now let go of me"

"Candy please I made a mistake"

"A mistake is forgetting to feed your pet gold fish that's a mistake...cheating on someone that is a choice a cruel cruel choice and that is something you did. You made a stupid stupid choice in which led you to losing the one person who truly loves you" I said ripping my hand out of his

"You're going to regret this" he said looking from me to over to Julie and Randy who stood up and was watching us to back to me

"No John you are. You are going to regret losing me and cheating on me" I said in disbelief "I am going to move on from this eventually and you you will still be living in the past"

"Just watch you ...you will wish you forgave me I am the last person you want to piss off"

"John my dear one I am not scared of you and you shouldnt threaten someone I am sure your boss wont like that one to much"

"Its not a threat it's a promise"

I scoffed and walked away and sat back down next to Julie

"What was that about?" Julie asked

"Basically trying to scare me back into his arms...he was saying that I was going to regret not forgiving him and that I don't want to piss him off"

"He threatened you?" Randy asked

"He said it was more of a promise...I think he was just trying to scare me" I said watching John walk around the pool

"Do you think he will actually hurt you?" Julie asked

"No...this is him knowing he fucked up and is trying to make her feel guilty that is what an asshole does" Jeff said chiming in "he knows he is to blame but is trying to make himself feel better about the situation..."

I sighed "the sad thing is, is I wanted to...I wanted to throw my arms around him but I stood tall. I am not going to be one of those girls who puts myself back into that situation again just for him to hurt me again"

I leaned my head on to Julie's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around me

"Sis you are going to be fine you know that. You have been through hell you got this" Julie said kissing my head "we are here for you...you arent alone"

"I know J I love you guys" I said letting out a sigh

"We love you too" the three of them said at the same time

"Let's go we need to head to the arena for Smackdown in a few hours" Jeff said standing up

We followed suit and I looked at Julie who looked at me

"You know what would make me feel so much better?" Julie asked with a smirck

"What?" Randy asked confused for a second

I smirked "yeah and I agree"

With just that we pushed both of the guys into the pool. They came back up and Julie and I were just rolling.

"Hmm I think two girls want to join us" Jeff said looking over at Randy

"I think you may be right" Randy said and they started swimming towards us

Julie and i took off. We got around the pool to me just then feeling myself being pushed in. I came up and looked over to see Julie glaring up to the edge of the pool. I followed her gaze, there stood John

"You are such a asshole" I said splashing him

"Hey I am not the one in the pool now am i?" He asked chuckling then walking away

I looked back at Julie slowly shaking my head

"God what did you ever see in him?" She asked through her teeth

"It wasnt anything in this guy. This John I dont know" I muttered

By now Randy and Jeff got over to us.

"Decided to go for a swim after all?" Jeff asked grinning

"Something like that" I muttered getting out with Julie next to me

Randy wrapped towels around our shoulders and we went up to the hotel rooms to get showered and changed. After all said and done we went to the arena and got around for smackdown. About an hour in and Smackdown was about to start Julie and I were playing some cards as we were already ready to go when there was a knock on the door and in came Brie

"Candy have you seen John?" She asked

Julie and I both gave her that dumbfounded look

"And when did I become his babysitter?" I asked taking my turn

"Look even though its not apparent to my sister I know he still loves you so I know that he stalks you" brie said crossing her arms

"Well I'm sorry to say but we didnt split up for his cheating with your sister may I add to get back with him...so no I do not know where he is because I do not get paid enough to watch him"

"You dont have to be rude about it look if you see him please tell him that my sister is worried about him. She hasn't seen him since this afternoon"

"Will do" I said

She walked out and shut the door

"Not" said Julie "some nerve"

I shrugged and we continued. Finally it was time for the show to start. Julie and I went out towards the curtain and watched the show waiting for Randy's and jeff match. Finally it was time and that was all hell broke loose.


	7. Past

We were in the middle of Jeff's and Randy's match when music hit and out came John. He was stumbling down the ramp and honestly I was quite confused on what was going on. I looked into the ring where jeff and randy were both confused also and basically stopped the match. It was apparent that something was wrong with John we just didnt know what although one in two guesses I am sure we could figure it out. John got down to the ring and half climbed half fell into the ring. I looked over at Julie who shrugged and back into the ring.

"Mic please" he said

Randy also grabbed a mic "what is this about John we are in the middle of a..."

"This...this is nothing to do...this is Candy and Julie" he slurred

I slowly climbed into the ring and walked up to him "have you been drinking?"

"Yes I have...I am an dult" he said "but this is bout you and J"

I looked over at Julie who hopped into the ring and I slowly shook my head.

"You are drunk" Julie said quietly

Julie usually would have been all over this and not give two shits but this could suspend him

"Yep drunk as a skunk" he said with a laugh

"John you could be sus..."

But John cut her off "oh dont act like you care ladys and gentlemans you know Julie and my ex Candy please round of...plause"

There was a slight reaction but I am sure people can tell something wasnt right. I looked at Randy and Jeff who like us wasnt sure how to handle this. I started to back towards to ropes with Julie by my side.

"Oh yes...see Can..can here dont believe in second chances" he said with a laugh "but you guys don realize is I was there for everyting"

I quickly looked at Julie and back at John

"John what are you doing" I said once again walking towards him

"Oh spilling your secrets I mean look at what you did to me" he said chuckling

I went to go take his mic but he put it out of reach. I walked back to Julie

"Let's go this is going to end bad" I said getting ready to get out of the ring

I got to the steps "hold up wait wait"

I quickly looked over with Randy and Jeff trying to get the mic away from him but failing

"See ladys and gents Julie my exess friend there yeah she has a deep dark secret that she doesnt want no one to know"

Julie looked at him I couldnt tell if she was in disbelief or was really angry "John dont"

"Dont do this John we will never forgive you" I said glaring at him

"Oh it's not like you forgive me anyways" john said with a shrug "see Julie here is a drug addict she has a drug issue oh yes"

I went and grabbed a mic but Julie took it from me "had as I am sober you asshole how about you get the facts before opening your mouth"

"Oh all it takes is one little slip up and you will be back to going down hill. You are Julie the partier the person that loves to have fun. I am sure it wont take much to tempt you. I mean come on its only been what 2 years sober so far...oh two years tomorrow look at that"

"What's your point asshat I am better I dont need that shit. It has made me who I am today and I'm better for it"

"My point is I am betting no one knows about it I am betting anything your lovely boss oh wait Candys Aunt and Uncle dont know about it"

Julie glared at him "you are such an ass"

"We trusted you John we told you this out..."

"Oh stop Can stop you aremt innocent either stop acting like it"

I cocked my head to the side "John"

"Oh should we get into the story of the one drunken night of you and Randy"

That was when I heard someone behind us "John stop right there you messed up by telling the world about Julie's past which by the way I knew about dont even get into Candys"

"Oh wait Steph I bet anything your not so innocent niece didnt tell you about this"

"John stop or you will be suspended" warned Aunt Steph

"Please John I am begging you please dont" I said with tears building up in my eyes

"She had sex with Randy one night when we were all drinking and from my understanding no condom"

Aunt Steph looked at me and said quietly "Candy we had the sex talk 5 times you said..."

"Aunt Steph I was drunk I wasnt thinking of condoms at that moment of time my head was overly fuzzy"

"Ok so she made a mistake we all make mistakes John I am sure you can name of a few for yourself"

"According to your niece no one is allowed to make mistakes"

"John yours wasnt a mistake you had a side relationship" I hollard

"Coming from the person who decided to go off and get herself pregnant" said John with his sly smile

The tears fell. Aunt Steph and Randy looked at me

"What does he mean Candy?" asked Aunt Steph

"Oh you didnt tell your own aunt which means you didnt tell Randy did you?" He asked as if he solved a riddle

"Candy?" Randy asked coming closer

"Ran.." but John interrupted

"Thise two months when Candy and I took a break she got really drunk and screwed you remember? Yeah well you two didnt use a condom and well we both know what happens there and well one thing led to another and she got pregnant" John said like he was connecting the dots

Randy looked at me in disbelief and confused. I could see the anger in Aunt Steph

"But..." but John again interrupted Randy

"Oh dont worry Randy I know how you didnt want anymore kids so you can be relieved she lost it" John said

Aunt Steph glared at him and then at me "Julie, Candy we will be having a conversation as for you John you are suspended until further notice"

She then walked out of the ring that was when Randy let John have it. When it was all said and done Randy left John lying there. He got.out of the ring and didnt say one word to me or Julie. I sighed as Julie and I hopped out of the ring our selves

"You never told him?" Julie asked me surprised

I shook my head "I didnt know how J. I wasnt mentally there"

We finished walking back and I could feel the stares I mean what did I suspect our secrets were just spilled on live TV. Julie and I made it back to Randy's locker room

"I'll wait for you outside" julie said noticing Randy standing there waiting for me

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked

"I didnt know how to tell you when i found out i was pregnant. As John said you made it clear you didnt want anymore kids so when i found out that I had gotten pregnant that night I was scared. So when I had finally came up with the courage to tell you I went to the doctor because I noticed blood and she told me that I was having a miscarriage"

"Were you even planning on telling me ever?" He asked

"You have the right to be mad at me" I said

"Damn right I do"

"I lost my virginity that night Ran, got pregnant, and lost the baby all in one it was a lot to take in"

"And you could have came to me for support we are supposed to be best friends Candy! But instead of coming to me you went to that asshat and Julie! It was our child!"

"You dont think it hurt me?" I yelled

"I dont even want to finish this conversation I am so pissed at you just go"

"Randy"

"Go" he said turning away "it was our kid and you couldnt even come to me to tell me I had to find out from a drunk asshole"

I sighed and walked out.

"Well it is one hell of a night" I said "our past blows up in our face"

"A past in which I thought I left behind" I heard Julie mutter

We hooked our arms and walked out the door

"I will always be here for you J"

"I'll always have your back Can you are my sister"


	8. Please help

Julie and I were sitting in the hotel recapping what the hell happened when there was a knock on the door. We answered it and there stood aunt steph and uncle hunter.

"Welp we are in trouble she brought in the big guns" julie said being a smartass

"Julie" I said well more like warned

I looked over at her and she shrugged

Uncle hunter closed the door with aunt steph next to him. The both looked at us

"Sit" he grumbled

Now even though Julie and I both are 18 we still listen to him because when he is angry he is scary. Julie looked at me and then up to Uncle Paul. I could tell she was debating on saying something but decided to not too.

"Let's start with Julie" he said putting his attention on to her

"What about me?" She asked

"Should we be worried? Are you going to relapse? Should we putting you back into rehab?" Uncle Paul asked

Julie shook her head "no sir"

"No to what?" He asked

"I'm not going to relapse I dont need to go back to rehab and you dont need to worry." Julie said softly "I dont have any need for it"

"Ok just know we are here for you" Aunt Steph said

"Now for you" uncle paul said looking at me

And now I am in for it. I know I am in for it.

"You slept with Randy?" asked Aunt Steph

I saw Julie stand up and I quickly pulled her back down.

"Yes" I said quickly

"No condom?" Uncle Paul asked in disbelief

"As I explained to Aunt Steph I was a little drunk it wasnt in my head to use one" I said as Julie went to get back up

I grabbed her once again and sat her back down and held on to her. I heard her sigh "you arent going to let me.leave are you?"

"No" I said quietly

"Candy we gave you the sex talk thirty times from 17 to 18 years of age how did it not click"

"And not mention at least 100 times from 14 to 17" said Aunt Steph

Julie looked at me and then I hear her whisper "she has a point"

I elbowed her in the side and she pinched me which meant it hurt

"Look I had sex ok I was drunk and didnt use a condom alright? I get it I screwed up" I said growing irritated

"Not to mention getting pregnant" uncle paul said

"Yep and karma bit me in the ass and I lost it" I said growing quiet

Julie hooked her arm around mine and squeezed my arm. She knew. She doesn't have to hear my thoughts to know that I was hurting

"Why didnt you come to us?" Asked aunt steph

I was trying to keep the tears back so I shrugged

"She was scared" julie finally said talking for me

"Are you Candy?" Asked Uncle Paul looking at Julie

"No but she is hurting right now that is a tough subject for her as it is still fresh. You arent going to get much from her other than possibly tears. We have had this conversation a bunch of times" julie said looking at me and then back to my aunt and uncle "she wanted to talk to you but she didnt know how to bring it up then she lost the baby and it was a tough subject for her to talk about"

"Candy you do not need to be scared to talk to us we have always been here for you and always will be. That was our niece or nephew" said uncle paul crouching in front of me "I am sorry that you were scared to come to us and i am sorry you had to go through that without a of the support that you should have had"

He put his hand out and helped me stand up. Him and Aunt Steph wrapped their amds around me and gave me a tight squeeze. That's when I felt more arms around me which meant that Julie added to the group.

"I love you guys" I said in Aunt Stephs hair

"We love you too" said Uncle Paul

We let go of each other

"Have you talked to Randy?" Aunt Steph asked crossing her arms

I nodded "he doesnt want to talk to me he is pissed which I dont blame him he deserves to be pissed'

"Yeah he does but you also have the right to tell him how you felt about the situation"said uncle paul

"Its probably best to let him calm down for right now then go and try" said aunt steph quietly

I nodded and a tear escaped "I messed up I know i did but he wasnt supposed to find out like that"

"Yeah well John obviously has it out for you two" Unclen Hunter said

"Look I'm sure the next few weeks are going to be hell so we need to stick together as a family alright that includes you Julie" said Aunt Steph

We nodded they gave us hugs and walked out. I sighed. We laid on our beds and decided that it was pry best to go to go to bed.

2:30 am

I got woken up by my phone ringing. I sighed and answered

"This better be important" I warned

"Candy I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I need your help"

"And who is this?" I asked still a half asleep

"Its Nikole" she said slowly

"Nikole you better have a good reason to call me...you and your boyfriend have basically ruin..."

"I need your help" she said once again

"Why would.."

"Look I know you dont owe us anything and you could let us burn in hell right now but I really need your help"

"With what burning in hell because I really can get into that" I said sitting up

"Look we are at a bar and I'm trying to get John but he isnt having it..."

"Look he is a adult I am..."

"Candy he is overly intoxicated ok more than his usual and he is picking fights and I am sure he will land in jail if you dont come and help"

"And why should I help or even care?"

"Because even though you hate him right now I know that if you called he would come to your rescue...please Candy you are the only one that I am sure that can get through to him right now"

She sounded like she was begging..I sighed. Damn it.

"Ugh what bar?" I asked annoyed

"The Lounge"

"Ok I'll be there" I said hanging up

I sighed and got up. I grabbed my cell phone keys and hotel key. I walked out and headed over. I got there and headed in

"Thank you he is over there" nikole said pointing over to the corner

I looked over and there was John getting in some guys face. I rolled my eyes and walked over

"If you dont get out of my face I'll pound it into this wall" warned the guy

"Hold up look I'm sorry about..."

"Friend of yours?" Asked the guy as I was getting in between the two

"More like a ex who is apparently looking to try and get his ass kicked"

"Please I'll kick his ass before he..." I interrupted John

"Please ignore him he is overly drunk" I said "he is full of himself"

"Bull sit I am" he slurred a bit "he is nothing but a punk... "

I put my hand on John and the other on the other guy "john shut your mouth"

"Get him out of here now" warned the bouncer and the guy

"I'm trying" I said turning towards John

"Candy why do you care?" He asked looking down st me "you're nothing but a bitch that..."

"If I were you I will shut up right now' I said

"That's not how you talk to a woman that has more balls than you and is saving your ass from getting your butt kicked"

That did it John popped him in the face and the fight started.

"John felix!" I hollered trying to pull him off the guy

That was when I was pushed off and was on the floor. I was pissed. I got up punched the guy and then turned and punched John in the damn face to get him to look at me

"My ass didnt fucken wake the hell up to come and get knocked on the floor for trying to save your fucken ass" I yelled

That was when a woman came over and smacked me in the face

"That was my husband you punched. He may not smack a bitch but I do"

She went to hit me but I reversed it and put her hands behind her and didnt let her go

"You my friend are not hitting me I didnt want to be up right now but was forced too" I said

John was now getting his ass kicked...fucker deserved it..Before I knew it and the bouncers failed to pull them apart the police got involved. The police broke it up and pointed at the three of us

"You three are coming with us" they said

We were escorted out. On the way out I saw Nikki

"Your fault! Get me the fuck out"


	9. Dumbass

**Julie's pov**

I got startled awake by a pound on my door

"Candy it's to far" I whined sleepy

There was a knock again

"Candy please I'm begging you get the door"

Yet again another pound on the door. I groaned and looked over at Candys bed

"Fucker where did you go?" I said getting up

Another pound

"Yeah I'm coming!" I hollered getting the door

There stood Nikki

"We have an issue" she said

"Damn right you do...you just woke me up at an ungodly hour" I said crossing my arms glaring at her

"Dont kill the messenger but umm Candys in jail" she said backing up slowly

I started at her dor a moment, looked over at candys bed and then back at Nikole

'You're full of shit, Candy is the innocent one...she wouldn't be in jail" I said confused

That was when my phone ring. I answered it

"Hello" I said

"J I need you to rescue me"

It was Candy

"Where are you?" I asked

"Jail"

"Why?" I asked staring at Nikki

"Questions later please come get me"

I sighed "fine I'll come and get your dumbass"

I hung up

"Why do I get this feeling this is your fault?" I asked pointing at her

She pursed her lips "for the record I didnt know it was going to go the way it did"

"You have some explaining to do but for now I have to go get my sister" I said grabbing my keys my cell phone and hotel key and shut the door

"Can I come?" She asked following

"Stop one thank you for coming to get me even though I didnt believe you but no as I'm sure I'm going to want to strangle you after getting an explanation so you can keep your ass here"

"Well I'm going to have to get John as he is there also"

I stopped and turned to her

"What in the hell did you do? Why is John and Candy in jail...together no less?" I asked annoyed

"Well umm it's quite a funny story actually" nikki said rubbing the back of her neck

"Uhuh I'm sure it is" I said unthusatically rolling my eyes "let's go"

We walked out and headed to the jail.

"We came to get Candy Stepps and John Cena" I said through the window to the woman at the desk

"Ok we had to separate the two...Your friend Candy seems to have an anger issue we had to threaten her a week stay if she didnt stop punching John and keep her attitude to herself" said the woman staring hard at me

"Yeah I'll make sure to take care of that as soon as we get back home" I mumbled

"Mhmm whatever you say but John other hand he is way past intoxication...I dont think it will be a good idea to take him out"

"May we see them" asked Nikole

"I dont know.."

"Actually I would like to go back and by some chance see this" I said agreeing "I need to see my friend to get a mental picture so I can remind her of this for the next time she does something stupid"

Alright let's go" she said letting us in with a sigh

She led us back and there stood Candy leaning against the bars

"Oh thank god" she said looking at me with relief

"So want to explain what happened?" I asked looking between her and John who is hunched over a garbage can puking in the cell next to her

"Well I was sleeping peacefully when my phone ring. It was her (she was glaring at nikole) saying that she needed my help as I guess John was going to land his ass here if I didnt help her because he was very drunk...as you can tell" she said pointing over at John

"So what you are saying is this is Nikoles and your exes fault and he could have gotten himself here without your help"

"Yes and I was trying to help but I apparently didnt do a good job"

"So did your dumbass learn your lesson?" I asked staring in at her

"Yes now please help me get out of here" she whined

"No more helping your ex and his whore...let them fuck their own lives up" I said shaking my finger at her

"Yes mom" she said sarcastically

"Alright I'll bail her out but I think that one needs to stay in over night" I said pointing to John

"No he needs to get out also" whined Nikki

"Are you going to take care of him by yourself because you got me into enough trouble for one night"

"Fine he will stay here" she said after thinking for a moment

"That's what I thought" said candy

"Alright we will be back for him tomorrow morning" I said pointing over at John

"Please dont leave me here" he said looking up at us then back over puking

"Oh but we are because you decided to get drunk and then decided to start a fight so you deserve to have this punishment" I said standing in front of his cell

He sighed "please Can get me out of here"

She shook her head

"Nikki please get me out of here"

She sighed "I'm sorry but no"

"Please I'll be good" he begged

 **Candys pov**

Nikki looked at me

"I'm not helping you with him you will have to figure it all on your own" I said with a shrug

She sighed

"And you're bailing him out I'm only here for miss dumbass here" said Julie

"Fine I'll take responsibility for him" Nikki said talking to the lady police officer

"I better not have him here again" she said letting him out glaring at her then looking at Julie and I

We put our hands up

"You heard her she said he was her responsibility..it would be her fault" Julie said pointing at Nikki

I stifled my chuckle but apparently not well enough as I got looks.

"He is all hers" I agreed

They bailed us out and we got back to the hotel. We started to get out of the vehicle when John leaned over thank God the car door was opened and started to barf. I rolled my eyes

"Candy can you please I am begging you help me get him up to our hotel room..please Candy" Nikole begged

"Candy no" Julie said eyeing me "I just bailed you of jail because of them"

"She is right Nikole I was just in jail that will be on my record for a very long time and on top of that I will never hear the end of it from my uncle when he finds out"

"Please Candy just up to our room" she said "how much trouble can you possibly get into by just going up to our room"

"Oh you would be very surprised" julie said butting in

I shrugged

"Julie you can follow us if you dont trust me alright but I need help he is extremely heavy"

"Ugh fine let's just go" Julie said finally giving in

"Stand him up" I said looking at Nikole

Nikole got John stood up. I put one of his arms around my shoulder as Nikole did the same and we got him up to the hotel room. We walked in and we sat him on the bed.

"You got it from here??" I asked with a yawn

John laid back across the bed.

"Yeah thank you" nikole said looking at us "and Candy for the record I didnt plan for it to go the way it did tonight I just knew he would listen to you a little bit more than me"

"Yeah well he didnt listen very well but its fine I mean let's not let it happen again but its ok"

I went to walk away when I heard "candy"

I sighed and turned back towards Nikole and John

"Yeah?"

"Come here" john said quietly

I walked back over having this feeling I may regret it. He laid his to the side and looked up at me

"I am so so sorry I never wanted to hurt you" he said grabbing my hand "i know that i messed up big time like big as an elephant big but please forgive me i am so scared i lost my best friend"

I can see that he was sincere unfortunately he had to be drunk to be. I felt that ping of guilt in my stomach that feeling thay I want to forgive him. I sighed and wiped the tear away and ran my hand through his hair slowly "shhhhh we will talk about it later ok?"

"Promise?" He asked quietly

Fucker

"I am only saying yes because I know you wont remember this later"

"Yeah I will"

"If you say so John" I said " but I am going to go to bed good night"

"Good night" he said letting go of my hand finally and he was then out

I looked up at Nikole ",he should be fine til he wakes up"

"He isnt really mine is he?" She asked me quietly

"That's something you will have to talk to him about Nikole"

"Do you still love him?"

I looked over at Julie who was leaning up against the wall then back.to Nikole

"A part of me will always feel for something for him but he hurt me really bad so you have no worries" I said

She nodded "ok thank you you two"

"Welcome"

Julie pulled on me and walked out. She looked at me and started to chuckle and slowly shaking her head "you just dug yourself a hole"

"Damn it I did" I said with a groan


	10. Deep Shit

"Candy it never surprises me that you get yourself into these situations...honestly you need to learn to watch what you say before you actually say it" julie said as we got to our room

I sighed "I know I know"

I walked in "but do you?"

"I do generally after it's already said" I said with a shrug

"Candy I love you but seriously..."

"Ok ok I'll work on it more" I said interrupting her

We laid down and eventually fell back to sleep. I woke up what seems like 5 minutes later to someone pounding on my door

"Julie go get the door" I whined

"You go get it the last time i answered it it was to get you from the damn slammer"

I groaned got up out of bed hit her foot as I walked by

"Bitch" she said putting her face into the pillow

"Slut" I said answering the door

There stood my aunt and uncle and I knew they must have heard what we got ourselves into this morning as they both were standing there with their arms crossed like and that scowl on their face as they do when they are about to take names and kick some ass. I sighed and moved out of the way so they can come in.

"Julie get your ass up now!" Hollard uncle paul

She sat straight up looked at him with that look as if looks could kill he would be 6 maybe 8 feet under

"Drop the look" growled Uncle Paul

"Both of you sit right here now" demanded Aunt Steph

Julie and I looked at each other and than sat down. Yes we are adults but we also know that when Aunt Steph and Uncle Paul look like this we are in deep shit.

"Explain now what in the hell went down last night" asked Aunt Steph

"Why in the hell did your grandfather got a damn call from the police station saying that some of our superstars were in jail last night?" Uncle Paul asked irritated

"Well honestly if you want to know you should probably get John and his crazy ass girlfriend also" I said standing up staring at him face to face

"Sit your ass down!" yelled Uncle Paul pulling out his phone "cena you and your crazy ass girlfriend come to Candys hotel room now!"

A few moments later in came John and Nikole

"Hi sir" said John caustiously

"Do not hi sir me what the fuck went on last night?" asked Uncle Paul glaring at them

julie and I avoided eye contact with John and Nikole for a second

"Umm I dont know" mummbled John

"Excuse me someone better start talking now" demanded Aunt Steph

i looked up at John and glared at him and then crossed my arms and looked at Nikole. I looked over at Julie who was now staring at the two and slowly shaking her head slowly. No one was saying anything

"Nikole!" I said hollering

"Fine it was my fault" Nikole said finally

"Explain" said Uncle Paul looking over at her

"John went to the bar last night.."

"I am not liking where this is going" said Aunt Steph

I sighed and cleared my throat

"Continue" said Uncle Paul

"So when we got to the bar John started to drink...alot...and.."

"And what?" asked Uncle Paul now givvng John the death glare

I felt John grab the back of my shirt.

"and he started to get snippy with one of the guys" said Nikole "When I noticed that John was getting ful of himself I went and got the one person that I thought would be able to calm him down enough"

"Candy" said everyone in the room unisom but me

"I woke up to my phone ringing and it was nikole she said that they were at the bar and John was getting snippy with one of the guys. I was trying to be nice so I went to the bar and tried my best to calm him down but it just got him and the guy into a fight and then I almost got hit. The bar called the police we then got takken to the police station" I said annoyed

I felt Johns hand tense up but I didnt let on that i felt it. I felt Julie staring at me and then looked at Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph

"That was when I heard a pound on the door and there stood Nikole and she told me that Candy was in jail. I didnt believe her until I got a phone call. We then went to the police station and I went and bailed Candy out of jail and Niole bailed out John. Candy and I then well more of Candy helped nikole put John to bed" said Julie looking over at John and I then over to Nikole

"And that is where I calmed him down enough for him to fall asleep" I said quietly looking away from John who then let some of the tension from his hand.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up and there was my aunt and uncle staring at me with the look of John. Then there look finally went to John

"So this is becasue of you?" asked Uncle Paul "So i wasnt wrong to think this was because of you?"

John shook his head and finally let go of my shirt and put his hands on his hips "No this is my fault not theirs, Candy I am sorry that you landed in jail last night it shouldn't have happened"

I nodded my head "Its fine"

"No its not fine" said Aunt Steph apparently more pissed than I was about this whole situation "Nikole you should have been able to control your own boyfriend you shouldnt have waken up my niece to go save his ass"

Nikole nodded "I am sorry for waking her I shouldnt have gotten her involved but I knew if I couldnt calm him I figured she would have been able to"

"Yeah and where did that leave them? Both in the freaking slammer" said Uncle Paul

I sighed "Alright yes we landed in fucken (his look meant I was going to be in more trouble) freaking jail ok? But we both or at least I have learned my lesson my dumbass will no longer be getting up at 3 in the morning to save my ex from kicking someones ass I will let him do that himself and his crazy ass girlfriend will figure out how to keep him from landing in jail" I said annoyed as hell

"And Julie what will you be doing?" asked Aunt Steph

She shrugged "Umm keep her on the straight and narrow?"

"Exactly you two are best friends you two will keep each other from getting into trouble and out of jail understood?" said Uncle Paul putting his hand on Julies shoulders

"John you keep your ass out of jail and no more getting into fights" said Aunt Steph looking at John straight in the eyes

"Yes ma'am" He said quietly

Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph looked at all of us "Stay out of jail or I will kick some ass"

We nodded and they walked out. It was quiet for a moment..

"I am truely sorry for last night" John said looking at all of us

I shrugged "it is what it is"

"Can I talk to Candy for a moment?" asked John quietly

I sighed and looked at Julie and Nikole. They nodded and walked out. I sat down and John sat next to me

"You helped me last night?" He asked quietly

I nodded "Yeah, yeah I did even though it was against my bettter judgment"

"candy I am sorry for hurting you I really am I never meant to hurt you the way that I did"

"John don't. We aren't getting into this anymore alright."

"What happened last night?" John asked quietly

'I helped Nikole get you into bed last night. You laid back and when I went to walk to walk away you called my name. I came and sat by you. You grabbed my hand and started to cry and asked me to forgive you that you feel like you lost your best friend" I said staring at the floor

It was quiet for a moment

"You are my best friend and I do feel like I am losing you"

"John that is because you are slowly but surely losing me. You cheated on me John you cheated on me for our entire relationship" I said looking over at him

"I messed up are you ever going to let that go?"

"Yeah when you arent breathing down my throat and you give me a chance to actually try and get over it" I said standing up "look John you want me to forgive you fine I forgive you but our relationship is over..our friendship well you should probably get used to the idea of me not being your best friend but more of someone that is here because well this is my job and you're around. Us being friends I dont know if it will ever be the same"

I looked down at him and walked towards the door

"Candy" he said

I turned around and looked at him "john"

"I love you"

I nodded "so you say but once again if you did you wouldnt have cheated"

I then walked out. I sighed and leaned against the door for a moment and walked away.


	11. Oh Frick

Julie and I were on our way to Chicago for our next show and for some unknown reason Google had us going the back way, apparently she thought we needed the 'short' way. We had the windows down and music going. I had my foot somewhat sticking out of the window and comfortable well as comfortable you can get in the vehicle. I heard J groan so I looked over.

"Yes?"

"We need to stop off and get gas" she said just as the sing went off signaling that gas was low.

I looked around and then looked back at Julie

"Julie" i said in my what the hell tone

"Dont even say it, i know"

"J, come on we arent even around anywhere that has gas...Google hates us and took us this God forsaken route" I said "theres nothing in sight"

"Well I know my vehicle and we should still have at least 20 minutes if not a little longer" julie muttered

I glared at her and messed with my Google a little bit to get the nearest gas station pulled up "the nearest gas station is a half hour away"

"Well maybe she will get us there" julie said patting the dash like it had feelings

I rolled my eyes "well let's hope so because its getting dark and we are in the middle of no where"

Sure enough we pulled into the gas station just as the vehicle decided to die

"See and you thought we wouldnt make it" julie said with a small grin

"You're lucky we did because if we didnt there would have been some issues" I muttered

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes and she opened her car door and popped open the gas cap. I hopped out and walked into the small store

"Excuse me sir wheres your bathrooms?" I asked

"Around back" he said not looking up from his phone

I walked back outside "great it's one of those"

I walked back towards Julie who just finished pumping gas "the bathrooms are out back"

"Like horror movie outback?" She asked with her worried voice

"Just like the horror movies" I muttered

"Well let's go pay for this grab some snacks and debate if we can hold it until the next store" Julie said shutting the car door and then locked it

We walked into the store grabbed some stuff paid for the gas and then decided to venture around back. We sighed, looked at one another, and popped open the door to the bathroom. I slowly walked in and looked around as Julie held opened the door.

"Sure hasn't been taken care of in seems like months" I muttered popping open the stall doors

"So what do we do squat and go or go down the road til we cant hold it anymore" julie asked quietly "because it looks like we can catch an STD in here"

"Down the road we go" I said walking out

Julie shut the door and we headed back around to the front of the store to only get stopped by some guy that looked homeless

"did you see it??" He asked all creepy like

Julie and I looked at one another backed up and went around the guy. We hopped in the vehicle and locked the doors

"That was creepy as hell" J muttered

It was just then that I heard a knock on my window and by the look of Julie's face I wasnt going to want to look, but by pure curiosity that always seems to get into trouble mind you, I looked. I let out a small shreek because the guy had his face in my window. We locked eyes. I tapped Julie on what i was assuming her arm and pointed towards the road

"Go J go" I said quickly "go go go"

She put her foot on the gas and the vehicle went forward. We were silent for a moment gathering our thoughts I was assuming. Finally I looked over at Julie

"What did he mean by did you see it?" J asked pulling out a cigarette and rolling down her window

I shook my head "I have no idea and right now I dont want to find out"

"Oh I'm not saying we are going back but I cant say I'm not curious"

"Oh I'm sort of curious but not that curious"

About an hour later and our bladders were about to explode we decided it was time to pull over.

"J it's dark and you know I'm scared of the dark" I said looking out my window

It was about 1 if not a little after in the morning. It was pitch dark no one in sight and no light other than our headlights.

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Julie asked sarcastically

I looked over at her "actually yes I would it's dark as hell and after what happened back there…"

"Candice Elizabeth that was over an hour ago theres no way he would be here right now" Julienl said with a sigh

I glared at her and she huffed "fine let's go"

We both got out and walked a little way from then road. We did what we had to do and got back in the vehicle and used hand sanitizer. It was quiet. Julie and I looked at one another

"J didnt you leave the vehicle running?" I asked getting a chill something was off

"Yeah" julie said and we quickly looked behind us to make sure no one was there.

Julie touched for the keys

"Can guess what?" I heard Julie say with a sigh

"The keys arent there?" I asked with a groan

"What the hell is going on?"

"I told you he would show up" I said looking over and glaring at her

That was when she punched me "bitch"

"Slut" she said turning on her flashlight on her phone

We looked around for the keys and didnt see them

"Where can they be?" Julie asked irritated

I looked outside and then smacked her

"Ok i get it fuck sorry for hitting you" she said rubbing her arm

"Damn it hoe they are on the ground" i said pointing outside her car door

"But how?..." but i cut her off

"Do not make me hit you again" I said

We both sighed

"Now what?" she asked

"J if our keys are outside and we want to leave what should we do?" I asked slowly shaking my head

"No need for attitude"

"I'm sorry but I told you something was off but you didnt believe me" I said taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly

"I'm sorry ok but seriously, how the fuck did he know we would be going this way? How could he get here at the same time as us what are the chances of that?" She asked

"Ok enough I'll watch your back you grab the keys" I said nodding in her direction eyeing the keys out her window

"Why do I have to?" She whined

"Because you are closer to them?" I asked like duh

"You're a bitch"

"We have already come to terms with this"

"Fine but if I die two things: 1, i will come back to haunt you and two, let my death be on your hands and you live with regret"

"Ok I'll be ok with that just make sure you throw me the keys first"

"I hate you"

"No you dont J you love me you just hate that I'm being an angry bitch right now"

She sighed and opened up her car door and slowly got out. My heart was beating fast, probably not as fast as Julie's but fast. I was panicking and looking around. Julie quickly hopped into the car and started it up.

"Call someone anyone" she said "we are out in the middle of no where and need back up"

I called the first person I could think of as our vehicle finally went forward. Come on Randy answer your damn phone. No answer, so what did I doni grabbed Julie's phone and dialed the same number

"What?" He asked

I wanted to throw him a damn attitude but didnt "hey thanks for answering my damn phone call"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah julie and I are out in the middle of fucken no where with a psycho person after us"

"Come on if you want to talk to me you could at least have a better excuse"

"Randal this has nothing with me wanting to talk to you this is me coming to you for help"

"Uhuh"

"Randy I'm serious someone is after us" I said annoyed that he didnt believe me

"This coming from the person that didnt tell me she was pregnant yes because I should believe you"

"Ran…" but he hung up

I looked at Julie and put her phone down in disbelief

"What?" She asked

"The fucker hung up on me"

We got about about a half hour away when the vehicle gas light came on again and the vehicle stalled.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" We asked at the same time


	12. Told You So

Julie and I looked at one another and then outside. The both of us sighed

"Randy hung up on you?" Julie asked

I nodded "yeah him did"

"Know anyone else we can call that will come and get us this late?" She asked looking through her contacts

"Yeah but you aren't going to like the choice I mean unless you want to call my uncle who already are pretty irritated with me for landing my ass in the slammer"

Julie looked over at me "let me guess dumbass and dumbass jr"

"If you mean by dumbass Mr. Cena yeah that would be who I am talking about" I said looking over at her

"Lets try Randy once again, before we get ourselves in that deep" Julie said dialing up Randy once more

Julie pov

I dialed up Randy

"Oh my god Candy leav…"

"Excuse me it's not Candy! I don't know who you think you are talk.." but then he hung up on me

"He did not just…"

"Hang up on you?" asked Candy as if she already knew "yeah he did"

"That fucker is going to regret that" I said dialing him once again now pissed off

He didn't answer. I was too far annoyed to not keep going so I again dialed him up.

"What?!" he said now apparently annoyed

"Well if you didnt keep hanging up you would know that this was serious" I said just as annoyed as he was

"What could possibly be so important at this late in the night?"

"The fact that Candy and I are stranded on the side of the damn road" I said through my teeth

"Wait she wasn't making that up?" Randy asked now sounding surprised

"No why on earth would she lie about that?" I asked "come on now you know Candy better than that"

"Yeah well that's what I thought but she kept the most important thing away from me, so I don't think I know her that well"

"Oh come on don't keep using that against her. You two need to talk about that but right now we are scared and need picked up" I said pissed off

"You two seriously stuck on the side of the road?" he asked once more

"Yes for the 10th time" I said "now can you please come and get us?"

"Fine where are you?" Randy asked

I finally felt the sense of relief as I told him where abouts we were. Apparently we were about a hour away from our hotel. As Randy hung up that was when Candy poked me about 20 times in the same spot over and over again

"What?" I asked rubbing my leg

She pointed out in the trees, i am guessing she sees something that I do not

"There is something moving out there" she whispered

"And why are you whispering?" I asked now curious

"They may be able to hear us" she said continued in a whisper

"We are inside a damn car they cant hear us unless they are near us" I snapped not really meaning too

She gave me a look I can tell without really actually seeing it too well.

"I am sorry its just to much is going on in one damn night and I am overly tired" I complained

"I know now we are stuck here until Randy comes who probably isn't to happy with us at this moment" Candy said and if i know her well enough she will be rolling her eyes

"You mean he isn't happy with you" I said

She punched me in the arm "I deserved that"

"Yeah you did" Candy said leaning back with a big sigh

"So what did you see out there?" I asked now curious

"The bushes were moving like something or someone was watching us" She said looking back over in that direction

"Well our doors are locked so unless he or she breaks our windows we are or should be safe in here" I said trying to sound convincing

"Yeah you aren't fooling me you are worried also" Candy said

"Yeah yeah shush it" I said "look we just need to survive for an hour ok? You and I can do that"

"Yeah i know as long as he isn't armed" Candy said "why didn't you believe me when I told you that something was off"

"Because I didn't think that this person could follow us this far" I said feeling like I said this before

That was when we heard what sounded like something was scratching the car

"He is close" I said

"You think?" Candy asked sarcastically

That was when I hit her not as hard as I could because she bruises easily but I still hit her.

"I deserved that" she said rubbing her arm

"Uh yeah you did" I said like duh

That was when I noticed someone was staring in on Candy's side couldn't really see his face but I knew someone was there. I didn't let on because Candy would flip but I felt my heart beat quickly and I was pretty sure she could hear it.

"Ok I am sorry but I am freaking out" she said "and I am pretty sure since I am getting this feeling someone is staring at me and the fact that your body shifted that someone is behind me"

Fucker I can't get anything past her

"Just don't turn around ok?" I said grabbing her hands "stay looking at me"

"What if he grabs me sissy?"

"He hasn't broken the glass so we are good I think he just wants to play cat and mouse so as long as we wait it out Randy will be here soon" I said trying to keep her calm

"You talked to him like 15 minutes ago we still have a whole 45 minutes" Candy whined

"Remember the movie Jeepers Creepers and how he was able to smell fear?" I asked trying to distract her as i pulled out my cell phone and texted Randy

"'Step on it this guy is staring in our

Car door and freaking us out"

\--Julie

"Yeah" she said staring at me but I could even tell that she is freaking out

"Well if we ignore but not totally ignore maybe he won't since that we are scared" I whispered

"Seriously because from what I can tell he is slowly walking around the car" Candy said pointing to the front of the car but still looking at me

"You and I just need to stare at one another and keep talking because if we give him any fear he will keep going" I said trying to keep her focus on me

She sighed when I felt my phone buzz

"Almost there"

-Randal

"Oh thank God" I muttered

"What?" Candy said trying to not look past me by looking down at her hands

"Randy is almost here" I said quietly

"Good" She muttered

That was when we heard a tap tap on the car window on my side of the car. She went to look up but I stopped her.

"Don't look up, don't" I said "keep looking down at your hands"

I know my sister enough to know that she would listen no matter how hard it is for her to do so. She was always the submissive one in our friendship which in some ways is a good thing like now

"Sis he is standing there and if we don't react he may just do something more dangerous then stare in our windows" Candy whined

I sighed she is right but i also don't want to give in and give this person what he wants which is our reactions.

"Sis you may be right but at the same point if we give in that is probably what he wants" I said then I decided to try and distract her "hey how about when we get back to the hotel we take the day off and just relax for a little while, maybe sit in the hot tub watch some movies…"

"That would be nice"

Candy has a more of a scare issue than i do and as my sister I try and protect her from what I can. This may just be the one thing in which I can not protect her from. That was when I heard him pull on the door handle. I got a cold chill up my back knowing and hearing him do this and I can tell that Candy was able to tell because she started to tense up. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around my sister when all of the sudden I heard the back window on the drivers side get smashed. When we sat up out of fear and shock was when we noticed the headlights. Randy, hopefully Randy...oh please let it be Randy. The guy stopped doing what it was that he was planning on doing when he realized that Randy was sitting there in his vehicle. We noticed Randy got out of his vehicle and started to come towards the car. The guy ran. Candy and I let out a sigh of relief. Randy got to our vehicle and opened up Candy's door. We hopped out and we both wrapped our arms around him

Candys pov

I couldn't help but hug him I know I wasn't his favorite person right now but knowing he came and scared the person away made me feel better. Randy hugged us back and ushered us back to his vehicle. He stood outside for a moment scanning the area and took pictures of the vehicle I am assuming also calling a tow truck. He got into the vehicle and drove off. He looked over at Julie and back at me.

"Thank you for coming" I said

"Uh huh" he replied


	13. Consequences

It was about 4 in the morning when the three of us ended back at the hotel. We decided to just crash in our room and call it good. Randy crawled in bed next to me and we crashed for what seemed like 10 minutes when someone came pounding on our door. Julie poked me

"Hmm" I muttered

"Door" she said tiredly

"You are closer" I said quietly trying to go back to sleep

"So you are older" She said

I sighed and poked Randy

"Hmm" he muttered

'Door" I said as there was another knock on the door

"I am assuming neither of you want to go get it" He said well more assumed

"Correct" Julie and I said in unison

He sighed, got up, and answered the door

"Do you guys know what time it is?" asked the voice well more in a panic tone

I got up and went to the door and there stood Mike

"Can we help you?" I asked tiredly

"You guys realize it's almost 10 in the morning we have a signing in an hour" Mike said

"Wait it's 10?" Julie asked hopping up out of bed

"Yeah" Mike said

"Holy shit did we sleep through our alarms?" Randy asked going over to his phone "oh my goodness I cant beleive we did that"

"I can I mean we did have a long night" I muttered

He glared at me and I shrugged "well it's true"

"My sister is correct we did have a long night" Julie said

'Not the point get around we have to go" Randy said slamming the door in Mikes face

I looked at him and I could feel the tension in the room. Julie and I looked at what we had on and decided well it should be fine to wear short shorts and a tank top out, it is like 85 degrees out right now. We brushed our hair, teeth, put on deodorant and got around to leave waiting for Randy who was now pacing back in forth. Julie looked at me and i went over and intervene.

"Dude if you don't stop we will be late for sure" I said standing in front of him

"This will fuck with our entire day you know that right?" He asked looking at us

Julie and I looked at him and then slowly guided him towards the door

"It will be ok" Julie said patting him on the back "it was just a slight hiccup"

"If you say so just watch" Randy said pointing at the both of us

We finally hopped into the vehicle and about 5 minutes in we got stuck in traffic and not just any traffic but the traffic where it seems like you aren't even moving an centimeter. I sighed and looked over at Randy who raised his eyebrows. I looked back at Julie who slowly shook her head. The traffic was not moving. 20 minutes later, still not moving Randy looked at me "I told you that it was not going to be ok"

I sighed "there is no reason to be worried we still have like a half hour"

"A half hour in which we will be stuck here" Randy said

"He has a point Can, we aren't moving at all" Julie said prusing her lips

"We will give it some time if we don't move in the next few minutes we will call Vince and tell him we are going to be late" I said

"He is not going to be happy at all" Randy groaned "he hates us being late you know that"

"I know" I said "I know"

"Do you think he will suspend you guys?" Julie asked

"It's possible" I said with a huff "great my family is going to suspend me"

"Hey Candy it's been a few minutes you need to call them and tell Vince that we are stuck in traffic"

"Wait why me?" I whined

"Because Vince is your family and will forgive us a whole lot faster" Randy said with a shrug "plus it was your idea"

I glared at him

"He is right it was your idea" Julie said quietly

I quickly looked back at her "you are supposed to be on my side"

She shrugged. I pulled out my phone and called VInce who ended up not answering which I had 2 other options.

"Well you know who is next" Randy said "your uncle"

"Yeah who is going to be pissed" I muttered dialing and DID answer

"Candy Elizabeth how is my wonderful niece?" He asked apparently sounding like he knows that we werent there

"Well umm your wonderful niece is doing…"

"Alright cut the crap you're late we both know it" Uncle Paul said

"Yeah about that.." I said

"Where are you at?" he asked interrupting me

"Stuck in traffic" I muttered

"How bad stuck are we talking?" Uncle Paul asked

"Like we aren't going to make it in time for the signing" I said waiting for the yelling

"Can, I love you and you are usually really responsible so I am curious to why you decided to wait to last minute to leave which I am assuming is what happened right?" Uncle Paul asked sounding as if he already knew the answer to it

"Yes but not on purpose" I groaned

"Well as I am assuming you aren't going to get here in time for the signing at all you know where to meet me and Candy I am disappointed in you" He said before hanging up

I put my phone down and let out a frustrating yell

"Feel better?" Julie asked

"Just fucking fabulous" I muttered

"So I am assuming not good news" Randy said

"You assumed right when we get there we have to go to his office" I said crossing my arms

"Yeah we are in trouble" Randy said quietly "fuck"

I nodded in agreement. About 3 hours later, mind you this trip should have only been 45 minutes long but the lovely damn traffic jam, we got to the arena. Randy glared at me and Julie

"You two just had to listen to google didn't you?" he said through his teeth

"Oh yes because we knew google was going to take us the long damn way" Julie muttered

"Like we knew we would get stalked down from some freaking stalker and ended up needing saved" I said sarcastically "you caught us we planned the whole damn thing"

"Ok ok you win but still the fact is if we werent up so late we would have heard our alarms go off but instead we slept right through them" Randy ranted as he got out and slammed the door shut.

Julie and I looked at one another and then followed suit. We walked into only being stopped by Paul himself.

"Let's go" He growled

"Uncle Paul" I muttered

He seemed like he didn't even hear me

"In" he said as we got to his office

We walked in and saw Aunt Steph also...fuck we are in so much trouble. Uncle Paul brought the guns and ammo. She pulled to each chair and pointed for us to sit.

Uncle Paul sat in his chair all professional like and then the both of them looked at us.

"I cant believe you three seriously I expect better from you" Uncle Paul said "Candy you are so responsible what happened?"

"We got a late start" I muttered

"Yeah your uncle gathered that but I want to know why" Aunt Steph said

I sighed

"Oh no let me guess a party? Did you guys stay up to long?" He asked interrupting before I could even open up my mouth

"No party but we were up late but.."

"See I knew it" Uncle Paul said "why so late? You three knew what time you had to be at the signing"

"We had a small complication and needed to be saved I guess you could say" Julie said quietly

"Complication?" Aunt Steph asked "what kind of complication are we talking?"

"It doesn't matter what complication they know better" Uncle Paul said

"Paul now stop and let them explain" Aunt Steph said

"Julie and I were on our way to this state and as we were we stopped at a rest area to get gas and to go to the bathroom. Well as we went to go check out the bathrooms we realized that something was off and decided to just hold it a little longer. On our way out to go back to our car a weird looking guy stopped us and was being creepy. So we sped out of there and got about an hour hour and a half up the road we decided we couldn't hold our bladders anymore and pulled off to the side of the road. We went and did our business and then got back into the car.."I said as Julie decided to take over

"When we got back into the car we realized it was no longer running as we left it. We searched and searched for those keys until Candy saw them outside on the road from my window. I got out and grabbed them and we started on our way. We didn't make it much further until the car died and then we were basically stalked until Randy came and saved us" Julie said

"So let me get this right a guy stalked you guys and some how kept up with you for over an hour to just keep stalking ya until Randy saved you?" Aunt Steph said

We nodded "yes ma'am it was to scary to make up. This guy was very creepy looking and was right on our car until Randy came and caught him breaking the back of our window and scared him off"

"Is this correct Randy?" asked Uncle Paul

Randy nodded "yes sir, when I pulled up the guy just broke their window and then noticed me there. I stepped out of my vehicle and started walking up to the car when he ran off"

"Well either way we have to punish you for being late and Candy even though you are my neice I have to treat you as a superstar or it wouldn't be fair" Uncle Paul said looking at me and then to Julie and Randy

"I think we have no other choice but to suspend you guys for a week" Aunt Steph said "I am sorry"

I looked up at them with disbelief "seriously even though it wasn't our fault completely?"

"You guys knew what time the signing was and although yes you were up late you still could have made it here on time" Uncle Paul said "I am sorry but this one is on you guys"

We sighed and walked out slowly shaking our heads..this is bullshit.


	14. Let me help

The three of us just stood there in disbelief.

"They seriously just suspended us" I muttered pissed off "I got suspended from my own job that my Uncle and Aunt basically own"

"Yeah, yeah you did" said Julie

"Unbelievable" I groaned

"So now what?" asked julie looking over at Randy

"Yeah Ran, now what?" I asked

"Why you two looking at me?" Randy asked "if it wasn't for you two calling me I wouldn't have been awake and I would have made it"

"Oh hell no, who decided that laying on top of a car for a little while after the rescue was a great idea?" Julie asked eyeing him

"Julie has a point," I said, "Who was that?"

"Umm who decided to lay there with me and was not complaining at that time?" Randy asked staring at the both of us

That was when Aunt Steph opened up the door "we can hear you three bicker you know that right?"

We all looked at her "yeah we realize that"

"Although what happened to you was not your fault but how it sounds is what happened afterwards was the three of yours faults so guess what put on your big kid panties and suck it up. I would take this time to get some training done" Aunt Steph said "love you Candy"

Then she walked back into the room and shut the door.

"Gir!" I yelled

The door opened up again and instead of Aunt Steph it was Uncle Paul "growling isn't going to help your issue"

I glared at him "Ok so we messed up, so you are basically grounding me from the one thing I love"

"Grounding is for little kids, you are 18 years old which means you are suspended" Uncle Paul said "Now I am sorry that you are in this situation but it is the three of yours faults"

I saw Randy slowly shake his head "wouldn't have been if someone didn't wake me up"

"Now off you guys go and go find something useful to do" Uncle Paul said with a small smile "oh and Candy we love you"

Then he walked in and shut the door. I started to jump up and down frustrated and punched the door and then walked away. I got half way down the hall when Julie got next to me

"Are you ok?" she asked

"No i am not ok" I said "they are being unfair"

"I mean yes and no" Julie said

I glared at her

"I was just saying that it is a little unfair but at the same point it's not" Julie said with a shrug

I sighed and slowly shook my head. We found an empty table and sat on it. That was John saw us and came over

"Hi" he said quietly

"Hi" we said in unison

"Why do you two look so down?" he asked sitting next to me

I was so irritated "don't even want to talk about it"

"Is it the same reason that Randy is all pissed off?" John asked

"Maybe" julie replied

"He grabbed his shit and left you know that right?" John asked

"I suppose he would since we are all suspended" I muttered leaning forward and putting my head in my hands

"Wait you guys all got suspended?" John asked touching the small of my back

"That is what she just said" Julie said irritated

"Candy what happened?" John asked "maybe I can find some way to fix it"

"John we don't want your help, you have caused so many issues lately" Julie said crossing her arms

"Let me make it right" John said practically begging "please"

"How on earth are you going to make this right? We messed up we were late we kind of deserve to be suspeneded" I muttered looking over at him

"Kind of I mean if it wasn't for that stalker and then we stayed up way past our bedtime and well google got us lost"

"Hi Julie how can I help you?" her phone said going off

"I want you to shut up google" julie yelled at it and then closed it

"Let me talk to your uncle and aunt maybe I can come up with something" John said getting up and leaning in and kissing my forehead and walking away

"Hes getting comfortable with you again" Julie muttered

I groaned "i honestly don't care at this moment"

"Should we leave?" Julie asked just as Nikole got to us

"So is it true?" Nikole asked looking at us in her smug way

We glared at her "is what true?"

"That you two and Randy got suspended that you two actually are the reason Randy got suspended" Nikole said trying to hold back her grin

"I honestly don't think it's any of your business" Julie said eyeing her

"But it's all over the place we all heard about it" Nikole said "Oh wait no it was just me thanks to my amazing boyfriend"

I slowly shook my head "don't you think you caused enough problems?"

"I didn't do anything it's not like I was out and about all night then late getting here" Nikole said chuckling

"Bye Nikole" we said

She laughed and then walked away.

 **Johns pov**

I went to Pauls office and knocked

"Come in" I heard from the inside

I walked in

"Well hello there John wasn't expecting you" Paul said looking up at me with a small smile "what can I do for you?"

"What can be done to get the girls and Randy unsuspended?" I asked

"I had a feeling that this was about that" Paul said folding his hands "and there is nothing you can do as this is their fault and they are now big girls. They need to be able to be responsible for themselves"

"Paul I know you there is always something that can be done" I said

"Not this time. See Candy is my niece and she has had it pretty easy since she was a kid due to growing up in this sort of life. It's now time for her to learn from her mistakes and take responsibility for her actions and that also goes for Randy and Julie" Paul said sitting back in his chair

"But Randy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Candy and Julie called him for his help if it wasn't for that he wouldn't even be in this situation" I said

"But he too was late it doesn't matter why the rules are rules"

"Paul you came up with the rules you and your family. I am sure you guys can let this one slide" I said leaning forward putting my hands on his desk getting at the same level as him

"I mean maybe, maybe i can make a match and make this interesting. If he wins this match he can be unsuspended and if he loses well nothing changes" Paul said

"Depends on who he is going against. We both know you don't like making things fair when it comes to these type of matches" I said

"I make things fair I guess you will see when his match is up tonight" Paul said "thank you for the idea"

"Paul…"

"John if you don't mind I have a bunch of things to sort through before the show tonight" Paul said

I groaned and walked out. God I really hope I don't regret this.


	15. Dare to make this interesting?

Julie and I were sitting in the locker room trying to get around for our match but I could tell I was getting glared at by my sister.

"Candy Elizabeth, it's like you just keep going and going with no end." Julie said irritated

"It's not like I knew he was going to go and get us a match against the shield" I said with a shrug

"Candy it's your uncle. You know he isn't fair when it comes to matches in these types of circumstances" Julie said with a sigh

I nodded "yeah I didn't think about it i guess. I was on a roll and well my mouth don't know when to stop"

"Yeah you showed that" Julie groaned

"Fine I will go and tell my uncle that we decided.."

"No you just went out there and threw a whole freaking darn fit and now the crowd bought into it." Julie said throwing a shoe at the locker

I sighed, "you got a point i guess"

"I know I do" Julie groaned when there was a knock on the door.

I went and answered it and there stood the shield boys "well hi boys did you decide to come and take us out before the match tonight?"

"Well isn't someone in just a freaking amazing mood" Dean said grinning

"Just freaking fabulous" I muttered opening up the door further so they could walk in

Roman put his arms around me and I leaned my head into him

"What are we going to do boys?" Julie asked them as Seth pulled her into him

"Have a match" Roman said

"Great so we are going to get our asses kicked" I muttered

"No what we are going to do is make this match...interesting" Dean said rubbing my shoulders

"Interesting? Interesting how?" Julie asked finally putting her full attention towards the conversation

"Oh now I have your attention" Dean said

She glared at him,

"See this is a 'family' show so we will make it as interesting as we can without actually passing the whole 'family' part of the show"

It was like something in Julie sparked because all I saw was her eyes light up and a huge grin across her face

"I like the word interesting" Julie said with a grin

"You guys just spoke her language" I muttered

"Yeah we figured that" Dean said chuckling

"Oh I got this covered" Julie said with a snicker

That was when a helping hand came and got us and we headed out to the ring as a unit. We got in and the ref stood in the middle and signaled for the match to start. We all looked at one another and just grinned.

 **Julie's pov**

I walked over to Seth who was now walking towards me. We met in the middle and Seth wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. I smirked and gently pushed him into the turnbuckle.

"Remember miss thing this is a pg 13 show" He said as I jumped up and put one foot on either side of him.

"Oh this won't get sexual" I said as I ran my hand through his hair "at least not right now"

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He went over and tagged in Roman. I hopped down and pouted

"Now why did you do that?" I whined

"I cant have all of the fun darling" Seth said chuckling

I put my finger up signaling to hold on and I went and tagged in Candy

"I am sure you want some of the action" I said

Candy chuckled and nodded. "Of course"

 **Candys pov**

I slowly bent over and got in and leaned up against the ropes. I motioned for him to come over. He slowly walked over to me and I couldn't help but grin. It's Roman.

I poked him "what are you going to do with me big boy?"

He pulled me in and did kind of a spear but gently. I was on my back and he was sitting on me. I put my hand up and grabbed ahold of his shirt that way my shoulder wasn't touching the mat. I pulled him into me and kissed him. I must have stunned him because next thing i know I was sitting on top. He was looking at me and the ref started counting

"1"

We both grinned at one another as I got picked up off of him. I looked at who it was and it was Dean

"I cant be missing out on all of the fun.."

That was when I heard Pauls music going off

"Alright you guys this is a family show" Paul said sounding irritated

I grabbed a mic this time "Uncle Paul, a family show huh? What about all of those playboy bunny matches, or pillow fights, ohhh can I also say those matches in which if the girl was only in her bra and underwear they lost. I am pretty sure what we are doing is far from bad"

Uncle Paul was now staring in disbelief and was quiet for a moment "you have basically just wasted like 10 minutes of the show"

"I think we put on an interesting show so far" Julie said with a shrug

The crowd screamed

"See the crowd loves it" I sing

"You really want to get unsuspended don't you?" he asked like he was about to give in

"That's what this is all about" I said like duh

"Fine you win you're unsuspended get the hell out of my ring" Uncle Paul said annoyed walking off the ramp

I chuckled and started to jump up and down like a little kid. Julie gave me a hug and we hopped out of the ring with the shield boys right behind us. Julie and I bowed like we just put the best show on of our lives and laughed.

"I cant believe that worked" Julie said grinning

"You and me both sis" I said as we reached the top of the ramp

The boys wrapped their arms around us as we faced the crowd. We waved and then walked back behind the curtain.


End file.
